Fortunate Times
by BlackOx
Summary: Klaus has always had an unfortunate life, can Cari help save it? KlausOOC
1. The Move In

I do not own any character except Cari in this Story. The rest belongs to Lemony. Thank god for HIM!

A/N: Hey, I'm new at…these so cut me some slack. This is my first SOUE fic. Not my first fic. So, excuse me if they are…OOC. Thanks!

Chapter 1 The Move In

_Another unfortunate day at school, _Klaus thought as he walked home from his seven long classes with his little sister Sunny. She was in her second year at Trivet Private School and Klaus, himself, was just in his last year. The one he was looking forward to be ending.

"Klaus! We have to get back home, or Violet will have a fit." She said in a childish voice and Klaus smiled down at her.

"We can take our…time?" And Klaus's eyes drifted to a large truck not that far away from their repaired mansion. "What in the blue blazes…" he muttered and Sunny averted her attention to the automobile.

"Oh, new neighbors?!" her face brightened and she tugged on Klaus's long sleeved uniform, "Come on!"

"Sunny! Wait!" he tried to stop her from dragging him over to the Move-In-Vehicle where a new family was obviously moving in.

"Hi!" Sunny stepped on the lawn that was terrible mistreated by the previous owner, And Klaus held his ground, his extremely large book in the other, watching Sunny approach a man about his own age. If not…older.

"Hello!" he answered, his voice clearly English and Sunny answered,

"You're new neighbors, right?"

"That we are. Want to meet the family?" He asked and looked at Klaus cheerfully. Klaus had seen that smile on Justice Strauss more than once and decided to walk on the lawn and stand next to Sunny.

"Hello, I'm Klaus Baudelaire, and we live right down the street from your house." Klaus introduced, and the man spoke,

"I'm John Newport, are you her father?" John asked and Sunny laughed,

"No, I'm her older brother." Klaus smiled. John smiled back,

"Ah, you just seem…so much older than she is. I see, I have a sister, couple of years younger than me. Eighteen years old. Cari! Where are you?" He ran up to the open doorway and called inside. He only received and irritated 'WHAT!' from what seemed to be his sister. Klaus tried to look through the doorway with his hazel eyes, and he saw nothing, but heard stomping down the stairs.

_Please don't tell me she's a fat one…_ He sighed to himself,

"What, John!? I'm having enough trouble loading my boxes into my room, as it is!" she carped to her older brother.

"We have neighbors." He turned and let her see the two. Klaus inwardly applauded. She wasn't FAT! (A/N: There is nothing wrong with fat people. So don't say there is. My mum is obese and so is the REST of meh' family.) Cari was anything but fat. She was extremely thin, not as much to the fact that the wind could carry her way. Her eyes were a deep emerald, which was easily brought out with her tan skin, and tan attire she wore, and her hair was a deep brown, and curled down just over her shoulders. Cari wasn't as tall as Klaus was, but you could tell…just tell that she was eighteen.

"Hey!" Sunny yipped and hugged the young woman who pat her head and looked at her brother.

"Who…"

"I'm Sunny! And that big lug,"

"HEY!" Klaus interrupted giving Sunny a death glare.

"Over there is Klaus! My big brother." Sunny soon let go and ran back to her big brother and hugged his leg like little kids usually do to prove affection.

"Hello." Klaus smiled at Cari and she smiled back, "Sorry…about that. She's a bit…hyper." He grinned and pat her head with his free hand.

"Well, that's ok, I have a little sister about her age, and her name is Bri. I would call her out, but we have a lot of work to do." She sighed and glared at John.

"Look I'm sorry I haven't helped yet!" John sighed and Cari huffed,

"Well, I guess I'll see you some other time!" she said cheerfully.

"What school do you go to?" Sunny asked.

"Uh…that private school down the way. Trivia…Trivial…"

"Trivet," Klaus corrected and smirked, "I'll guess we'll see you there…" he watched her smile back and nod.

"Will do." And Klaus picked Sunny up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Do I really look that old?"

"You will if don't get home soon! Violet will have a FIT!" Klaus jumped up and ran hurriedly back to the mansion, seeing Violet standing on the porch, her left foot tapping violently.

"KLAUS! SUNNY!"

"Oh, crap." They said in unison.


	2. The Day After

I just own John and Cari. Not Klaus. Or Violet. Or Sunny… OR S.O.U.E. Lemony does.

A/N: HEHEHEH. My first chapter is kind of weird…but I'm working on it.

Chapter 2 The Day After

"Thank God today is a Friday." Sunny did a small twirl as she stepped down the stairs from the mansion. "Klaus, hurry up!"

"Wait…my book." He was busy in his room, searching under his bed. His large had kept pulling out the wrong stories like Iliad and the Withering Heights. But he wasn't looking for those books.

"KLAUS!"

"FINE!" he growled and got up from the floor, slip down the banister and grabbed his book bag from Violet's new invention; the Hurry Master. "Bye Violet!" Klaus yelled through the house, and she replied with

"Have a good day at school!" like any mother would…but she was they're sister. Klaus shook his head, thinking _Whatever_ and left with his book bag slung over his shoulder along with his navy blue coat.

"What took you so long anyway, you slowpoke!?" Sunny smiled at him with a impish look.

"I can't find my book, you didn't go and bite a chunk in it like you did to the last one did you?" his eyes wandered to her virtually empty sack,

"Now why would I do that!?" she giggled, her face still as evil as ever.

"Ugh…" He rubbed his temples and took of his reading glasses, he wasn't reading anyway.

"Boy, you seem stressed." A familiar voice said, making Klaus stumble a bit,

"Cari!" Sunny smiled.

"I believe this is yours." Cari handed Klaus the enormous book that he claimed that sunny had chewed to shreds and chunks.

"My book!" He took it from her gently, and checked it for any marks, and gave Sunny a look once he saw one tooth mark.

"Ok…that WAS me. I was hungry…" she sighed and skipped along the sidewalk. Just one more block.

"Thanks!" Klaus held the book in his left hand, and smiled at Cari.

"So you're interested in Greek and Roman Mythology?"

"I'm interested in a lot of things!" Klaus grinned, making Cari blush, and that made him realize.

"Wait, I mean in books!" he said…and had to correct himself again,

"Errrg, I mean…"

"It's ok… I caught your drift." And Klaus gave a nervous sigh as Cari giggled. Even Sunny laughed at his trouble.

"Don't make me tell her who you think is cute!" Klaus threatened, and Sunny's laugh stopped immediately.

"Meanie…" she huffed and puffed and Klaus puffed back.

"The school!" Cari stopped to stare at its majestic looks. Trivet Private School wasn't the best private school for nothing. The students were picked to go into the school if you signed up. You had to be gifted in some way or another. Sunny had her skills with art, and for a six-year-old going on seven; she could craft a mean wooden gator by biting it to death. Klaus, as they already know could read stories and keep them in his head for who knows how long. Cari they haven't discovered yet.

"I like the school, but I'm am not liking…the school uniforms…" Cari said with her face still aghast.

"Well…maybe you got your suit a little big or something." Sunny said looking at her own, small suit. She got to wear the boys' suit since she was still too small to fit the girls. Cari looked at her navy blue skirt that came just before her ankles and the white blouse right above it.

"No, this is my size…but its…a dress."

"A Skirt." Klaus looked at it and walked toward the school.

"Is he always like that?"

"At school…yep!" Sunny chased after him the best she could while trying to get up all those stairs. Cari sighed and carried herself up the stairs into the bustling building.

Klaus was opened his locker with a few twists and turns and pulled out a couple of books for languages.

"Klaus, could you show me around at lunch?" An the turned to she Cari, looking around in confusion,

"Uh, sure, you could sit with us if you'd like."

"You and Sunny eat together?"

"Heck no, I wish though. I eat with the 12th graders. Care to join?"

"Of course." Klaus shut his locker and leaned on it with his chest parallel to the other wall of black lockers. Cari leaned next to him,

"Today's a Friday, and I still haven't finished unpacking!" She grumbled and Klaus looked at her apologetically.

"I could help, I mean…me being free and all." He said nervously. Cari smiled at him,

"You're so kind, deal!" And Klaus looked back into the halls and sighed,

"They're late."

"Excuse me?" Cari asked, and Klaus pointed towards the edge of the hall. The Quagmire Triplets made their way hurriedly down the hall. Klaus's smile widened, and he whispered to Cari,

"Those are the Quagmire Triplets. That's Isadora, that's Quigley, and there's Duncan. They're good kids, trust me." Klaus pat her back and Cari made a grunting sound.

"Klaus!" Duncan wailed as he leaned on a locker near Klaus's own. He was wheezing and his hair was ruffled as usual these days. Isadora stood in front of Klaus as Quigley looked at Cari.

"Who's this?" Quigley asked, still eyeing the poor girl,

"I'm Cari Avaren. Klaus's…neighbor?" she gave him a look of confusion,

"She's a friend of mine." Klaus finished for her, and stood from his locker. He straightened his shirt and took Cari's hand,

"Don't want you being carried away…it _has_ happened." Klaus laughed as he looked at Isadora,

"That was a YEAR ago! Plus! I wasn't paying attention!" she yipped, and Duncan laughed, as Cari blushed slightly. Quigley stood behind them all grinning madly,

"Class time!" he yelled making the kids clear the way, scurrying for their classes frantically. "Works every time…" he snickered and Cari giggled to herself. She let Klaus pull her down the hallway to a corridor filled with nothing but bulletins on the wall. He let go of her hand for a second and began reading. Cari watched his face, then turned to Isadora,

"So, your name is…?"

"Isadora Quigley, at your service!" she smiled and shook Cari's hand.

"Looks like the new kid has classes with Klaus and Isadora." Quigley was reading the bulletin for new students,

"Finally! Someone to talk to in class!" he sighed, rubbing his hair. He grinned at Cari and she grinned back.

"So you do something along our lines?" Isadora asked,

"Well…what do you guys do?"

"Poems."

"Read." And Cari blinked, wondering if that was all.

"…Well…I do…ok…it hard to explain, but…"

"All you need is one word." Duncan said, and Cari smiled.

"Er…Writing?" she was seriously trying to push it all into one word.

"Ah, a writer!" Quigley smiled gently, "this'll be interesting!" And Klaus elbowed him playfully,

"Knock it off. Its not like she writes erotica." Klaus said and Cari blushed even more,

"ANYWHO! I write and that's pretty much it!" Isadora gave Cari a funny look and smiled, then winked. The bell rang,

"Come on, first period with me." Klaus whispered in her ear and pulled her away, waving back at the triplets.

"Bye guys!" Cari waved as she turned the corner."

Once they made it to class, the teacher, Mr. Ripley was seated at his desk with his gold-rimmed glasses hanging far down on his nose.

"Mr. Ripley." Klaus put his palm down on the table roughly, waking the sleeping teacher.

"Oh! Oh, lord…Hello…_Klaus Baudelaire_." He said angrily, and looked at Cari,

"She's new. We'll be taking our seats now."

"Yea, whatever…go and do that." He waved them away and Klaus sat down in the middle of the elevated classroom. Cari took a spot next to him and unloaded her sack that she forgot she had.

"So this class is?"

"Languages." Klaus pulled out his language books, "which one for today…Spanish or Japanese…?" he looked between them both and looked at Cari,

"I'll take the Spanish one, and you take the Japanese." She took his Spanish book and began to look through it. More students started filling the class and Klaus put his book down. Mr. Ripley stood up and cleared his throat, getting most of the students' attention.

"Please welcome our new student…" he picked up a sheet of paper and adjusted his spectacles and read the name,

"Cari…Venus Ava…Avaren. Yes that's it. Cari Venus Avaren. Please stand." He looked up and readjusted his glasses to see her clearly. Cari set the book down and stood, pulling a stray hair behind her ear.

"Hello." She said shyly and sat back down next to Klaus who was giving her a gentle smile, which she returned.

"May class begin," He turned and droned on about the history of the German linguistic stats as he wrote on the board, completely oblivious to the students who have other things out.

Cari watching the board intently when a piece of paper was slid her way.

**Movies? Tomorrow? **

**Klaus.**

She smiled and placed on the paper,

**Of course, that is if we are done packing… are the Quigley Triplets going?**

**Cari**

She slid it back and Klaus read it. He took out his pen and scribbled down on the paper in his incredibly neat handwriting. Finishing the note, Klaus passed the small scrap of paper back to his newfound friend.

Sure are, how about…6 PM? We can see that scary one Isadora has been waiting to see.

_This should be fun_, Cari came to conclusion and wrote sure on the back and handed it to him and he grinned fully.

"Good." He whispered.

"And that is why…Hitler had completely lost." Ripley finished writing on the board. "Now I want you all to finish these papers." He turned and pulled out a stack of papers and the class groaned.

"Do we have to?" a young man said in the back of the class,

"Yes, we do, _William Burgess_." He growled and passed out the papers. It was going to be another unfortunate day in class.


	3. UnpackingIn the Stuffy Room

**I don't own ASOUE…and I never will even though I wish I did. Lemony is so lucky.**

**A/N: I already got 4 reviews…I'm so happy…so what if it's four! IT'S FOUR! Three people READ IT!**

**­­­­­­**

**Chapter 3 Unpacking…in the Stuffy Room

* * *

**

"Its finally the end of the day!" Cari groaned, and Klaus pat her shoulder,

"Now you officially know how I feel…everyday." And a breeze brushed by their hairs, and Sunny giggled. They forgot she was even there.

"Sunny, tell Violet I'll be at Cari's helping her unpack."

"I don't think I have to!" Sunny pointed to Cari's front porch.

"What do you –" And Klaus looked up, seeing Ben and Violet, sipping on some sort of tea. His mouth was hanging open as he approached, and a little girl, darker than all her siblings, ran out.

"Cari! Cari! SISTER!" she wailed and jumped on Cari's arm. How she got that high surprised even Cari, herself.

"Bri!"

"You're in trouble!!! You didn't finish packing and big brother is going to pound you to infinity! You see you're going down for cooking my ramen too much, I'm-I mean he's gonna get-!" Cari covered her mouth with her palm and gave her a look.

"Now…I'm gonna say this once. Back inside with Sunny, or this is going to be the last time you see Mr. Moo Moo and Lanky Man again." And Bri gasped in horror and ran inside, Sunny trailing after her.

"What was that all about?" Klaus kept walking with her to her porch.

"Long story." She rolled her eyes and Violet looked at and smiled,

"Aw…my little brother finally found love!" and Klaus blushed and retorted,

"I did not! This is Cari, a friend of mine…_Violet._" He shook his head at her assumption, but it was clear he was trying to get heat off his cheeks. Cari giggled slightly,

"Hi, Violet, nice to meet you!" and they shook hands and smiled at each other. It was Ben's turn to talk.

"You, inside, you still have to unpack!"

"Whatever, Ben. Come on Klaus." And she took his hand and pulled him in.

"See what I mean?" Violet whispered to Ben.

"Definitely." He answered, watching his sister and Klaus as they rounded the corner of the stairs.

Klaus took this time to remember the surroundings. Room on the left, Ben's, room on the right, obviously Bri's…and the master bedroom. Cari.

"Ok...help me out with this." She closed the door and walked over to a box.

"Why is it so stuffy in here?!" Klaus asked lifting that large box on his shoulder.

"No aircondish." She said simply and Klaus rolled his eyes as he moved the box to the walk in closet and laid it on the light blue carpet. He ripped it open with some bit of difficulty and pulled out a couple of shirts and some pairs of pants.

"Not much." Klaus looked at a cashmere dress and Cari answered,

"Never wanted much! Always shad a uniform anyway." She was working on another box with wooden parts in it.

"Maybe I should switch with you before…I find a thong or something."

"GOOD IDEA!" Cari said instantly and scrambled over to her box.

After an hour of soft music playing from the radio that Klaus pulled out, he sighed and unbuttoned his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Cari asked, staring at Klaus bewilderedly.

"It's too hot in here and you know it." He said and began hammering on the nearly done platform bed. Cari's eyes slowly raked down his back…slowly.

_NO! I shouldn't be staring! _She blinked harshly and went back to work, placing her teddies, clothing and books on the shelves and dressers that Klaus rebuilt.

"All done.. let me go get the mattress…from…"

"The basement." Cari didn't look up. Klaus placed the hammer on the bed railing and left the room quietly, except for his deep pants.

"Jesus Christ…" Cari mumbled to herself.

Klaus was taking his time walking down the stairs and passing the front doorway, and finding the basement with ease.

"Klaus…your shirt…" Violet popped out of nowhere and startled Klaus so bad, he jumped and squealed like he did when he was five years of age.

"VIOLET! Don't _DO_ that!" he growled in embarrassment seeing as Ben had heard the childish sound. He was chuckling to himself, and Violet wanted to giggle, it was written on her face.

"Well, I'm truly sorry, but where is your shirt?"

"It was hot…and stuffy." Klaus mumbled and checked each mattress for softness and finding one suitable, he picked it up and took it with him.

"Yea, they are…" Ben added.

"I am NOT!" Klaus shouted and stomped up the stairs with the mattress in his arms. He turned the corner with some difficulty, but he managed to get the mattress up the stairs and back into Cari's room.

"Here we go." He placed it in the bed frame and sat down on it. "Are we done yet?" Klaus wheezed, _that mattress was heavy_.

"One minute." She said, hanging her last shirt and placing her shoes in the closet. "Done!"

"Finally!" Klaus wiped his face and noticed the plastic from the mattress sticking to him.

"Er…" Cari stared, and Klaus stood,

"I'll…get cleaned up." Klaus nodded, understanding her gaze and stepped into her bathroom. He closed the door and took his time to do his stuff.

Cari took this time to cover her bed with a comforter, and another comforter…and a couple of body pillows. She sat down on her bed and sighed to herself.

"It's bloody done!" and Klaus stepped out.

"Hmm…its 5 o' clock. What to do now?"

"TV, reading…writing…video games." Klaus thought, and he looked around,

"TV's fine…" he waited for her to lead him to the basement and they took their spot next to the Oldest Siblings.

"Hm."

"Not…a word." Klaus said, and Cair giggled to herself.

"You heard him, Ben." Cari turned on the TV and leaned on the couch.

Klaus's eyes scanned the TV and he realized what he was watching. The News Channel. He quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"News no fun?"

"Never is." Klaus set it on animal planet, today was reptiles. Violet raised an eyebrow,

"Lizards?" she asked quietly.

"Monty." Klaus's voice was barely hearable but he smiled as a snake slithered on the screen.

"Hmm." Cari's attention was ensnared as she watched it and saw a strange Austrailian man attempting to pick it up, jumping back in failure.

"Crikey!" and she snickered.

Klaus's muscles relaxed and his eyes were drooping. Slowly, the remote fell from his hand, and he fell into a slumber from exhaustion. Violet smiled at her little brother and caught Cari's attention by snapping.

"Move, before he falls over."

"What do you mean? He's sleeping?" Cari looked at his unperturbed facial features. She noted his slow but heavy breathing. And slowly, yet progressively, he was sliding down the leather.

"Eep!" Cari moved quickly and sat on the complete corner as he hit the warm cushions.

"How did you?" Cari asked an Violet interrupted,

"He always fell asleep in the back of the car. Fell over no matter who was there." She giggled and continued her conversation with Ben.

Cari looked at the young man slumbering next to her and she gently lifted his head full of dark brown curly tresses and placed it on her lap.

"I always wanted to do this." Cari stated simply and she sifted her fingers through his hair while watching the TV screen.

* * *

**WOOOOOW! ALL DONE! I'll write as soon as I can as long as you review to me. Thanks a bunch. I wouldn't mind ideas either. Thanks! No Reviews…No Updates!  It's really…easy…just do it! Oh yes...and Mr/Mrs/Whatever you are, it is called a FICTION for a reason. I know its unfortunate, but i haven't got there yet. And im sorry if you think this is utterly horrible for you, but thats your unfortunate problem, not mine. GOOD DAY! (Should have said something nice with it.)  
**


	4. The Grudge

I don't on ASOUE, Lemony does… Or the Grudge…but I can tell you one thing…that movie had me SCREAMING! But I do own a sketch of Liam Aiken as Klaus…now that is hot.

A/N: Did…I mention earlier…to leave a bad review with something good…? It's Christmas people…don't ruin the SPIRIT! HEHEHHE! Ok back to the story, I think you'll like this one. I just have to keep thinking…BEN BEN and QUAGMIRE QUAGMIRE. OK!

* * *

Chapter 4 The Grudge 

Klaus awoke on the couch, a book in hand. _I fell asleep again_, he sighed and thought about how he woke up yesterday.

"_**Nng." he groaned, it was warm…so warm. He regained his sense of feel…the sense of sight. Thin fingers entwined in his hair, he felt them, and his eyes closed once more. A Moment…**this is a moment,_ _**he thought to himself. The TV was still on, and the two elders of the house were sitting, sipping that tea still. Klaus knew what was happening, and what was going on. He shifted and looked up at a sleeping Cari and smiled as her fingers were still entangled in his brown locks. **Something to look forward to…something fortunate._

Why Klaus didn't wake Cari was beyond him, but he pushed that aside quickly before the thought engulfed him. He stood leaving the Mythology book on the same page on the sofa in their private library. Shaking his head, Klaus made his way to the kitchen to see Violet reading, but her inventions were quickly at work, making breakfast.

"Good morning." Violet said looking up at her younger brother, and he smiled,

"Good morning to you, too." He sat at the table and looked for his little sister, "Where's Sunny?"

"She's with Bri…at the Avaren's. I let her stay since her and that little girl got along so well." One of the inventions dropped toast on her empty plate and she picked it up and took a bite out of it.

"Hmm…" Klaus picked up a piece of toast the invention gave him and took a couple of bites from it.

"I heard about the movies." Violet put her face back in the book, and ate more toast.

"Yea…we're going to see a scary one."

"Try the Grudge…I heard that one will creep the life out of anyone. Even Olaf." Klaus and Violet laughed a bit,

"We wish." Klaus finished his toast and stood, giving his sister a peck on the cheek and pat her shoulder, "I'm back upstairs if you need me."

"I will in a moment." She lied, and Klaus kept on going. He shuffled back into the library, checked the clock and applied his glasses. He picked up the book and continued from his spot.

"The Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite, also known as Venus in Roman mythology was a very well known deity back then in ancient times…" he adjusted his glasses and read silently to himself.

Violet was standing in the doorway and she leaned against the wall and she sighed romantically,

"If he wasn't my brother…if only, if only. Perfect man…" she smiled and walked away, _At least he's my brother, that's good enough for me…now to seen Ben Avaren._ "To the Mall!"

* * *

Cari was sitting on the couch with the two little devil children practicing rugby on the floor.

"Girls, cut it out." She said, straining to watch the show on TV, a tissue in hand when she screamed out, "BRYANT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Star is a STRIPPER! SHE ISN'T IN LOVE WITH YOU!" and she sobbed into the tissue. This caused the two kids to stop and stare,

"Don't worry…its like a one time thing every year…" Bri stated, and Sunny nodded awkwardly.

"Sure...whatever you say." Sunny continued to nibble on Bri's shirtsleeve, tearing it to shreds.

"Hey, my favorite shirt…" and she just looked at it and added, "THE PRICE FOR RUGBY! RAAWW!" And she tackled Sunny harshly. They rolled violently in front of Ben who was making his way into the basement,

"Cari. Your watching that soap opera again?"

"I watched it last year…once." She sniffled, and Ben chuckled and sat next to her.

"Hey, look. I agreed to go to the Mall with Mrs. Baudelaire,"

"Violet?" She looked at him eagerly and grinned madly. And Ben's face grew red,

"She needs help shopping. But first…we're gonna have a tad bit of tea." And he pat her shoulder as the doorbell rang.

"I need more tissue." Cari stood after Ben as he rushed to the door.

"Hang on a sec!" he yelled to assure Violet, who was indeed at the door.

"God I hate soap operas…" Cari stated and passed her brother who was hurriedly trying to pry the door open. "It's locked, Ben."

"Oh…" and he unlocked the door and smiled warmly at Violet. "Welcome."

"I brought that tea." Violet held the box up and Cari strolled past with another tissue.

"Hi, Violet."

"You should stop by the house, Klaus is expecting the Quagmires for that movie you're going to."

"I'll do that." Cari stopped and turned for upstairs to get changed.

"Be careful…he's in his PJs…still." Violet closed the door behind her and walked with Ben into the kitchen, "Now about the mall…"

Cari made it to her room and began searching for clothes.

"Blue…green…tan…red…white…black…hmm. Today feels like a Blue and Black." She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and laid them on the bed, and turning back to the closet, she just looked. Cari just plucked out a black frilly shirt and dropped it as soon as she saw it.

"EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!" She felt like stepping on that shirt. Ben had got that for her on her 15th Birthday as a joke. It was a joke she didn't really take it that well. Cari kicked it back into the depths of the closet and she picked out a black shirt that had white words on it.

Not Buff But Just Enough 

Cari smiled at it and she continued to get dressed. Once finished, she stepped down the stairs, purposely missing the last two and put her black shoes on.

"I'm at Klaus's!" She yelled in the house and everyone said ok, or fine. She shook her head and left the house for the Baudelaires.

* * *

Klaus was sitting at the chair when the doorbell rang throughout the house,

"Violet! GET THE DOOR!" he yelled and when no angry voice came back, he stood up angrily, and went to the door in a not so happy manner.

"What?! Oh, oh…Hey, Cari…I thought it was…uh…" He was stunned; he wasn't expecting Cari anytime soon. The Quagmires, Yes. Cari, No.

"Well can I come in? I forgot my jacket and its like…20 degrees outside."

"Oh, sorry!" Klaus stepped out of the way, and scratched his head, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Violet!" She said happily and Klaus smiled back, _I'll kill you Violet! _Rang in his mind.

"Well, make yourself at home." He said, and Cari just looked around the large mansion as Klaus looked out the window.

"Nice house…" Cari said in awe, her face rising higher into the ceiling, _That even had patterns on it! _She was glancing up and down the ionic columns that held the house together,

"My touch." And the bell rang again, "Quagmires." Klaus said simply before opening the door and greeting them.

"Hey, It's Cari!" Isadora said and Cari turned and smiled widely at them all.

"Hey!" she addressed them happily, hugging Isadora. Klaus gave her a weird look, and Cari took notice. "Long story…Mrs. Lingers." And Klaus nodded awkwardly like Sunny did earlier. That's probably where Sunny got it from, her big brother!

"We're here to plan the movie." Said Quigley and he smiled at Klaus, "Any ideas?"

"The Grudge."

"The Grudge?!" The Quagmires said instantly. Duncan looked terrified, Isadora looked excited and Quigley looked stunned. Cari just looked between them.

"The Grudge?"

"A scary movie." Klaus said, "You all up to it?"

"Sure." Isadora piped and Quigley nodded. Duncan on the other hand still looked petrified.

"Yes, no, maybe so?" Klaus asked Cari who nodded. "Good. I'll look up the times, or we can walk there…and just check."

"The walk would be good." Duncan finally spoke up, and Cari stretched a bit,

"I could use a good walk. I just don't have a coat." She mumbled and Klaus walked up the stairs and came back down changed.

"Here." Klaus generously handed her a big, puffy black jacket. Cari put it on and was instantly warmed by the layer and layers of whatever was in the big rolls of puff.

"Thanks." He applied his own coat and just smiled at her,

"No problem, Cari." And the five young adults stepped into the cold and began east for the theater. The group was huddled together and chattering about school events, seeing which one topped which.

"Look, we're here." Quigley pointed and Isadora ran ahead to check the times,

"We just have to wait 20 minutes!"

"Enough time to buy ourselves some tasty snacks, eh?" Duncan inquired. Klaus nodded and he noticed his glasses were still on and he took them off.

"They make you look all intelligent!" Cari joked with him by nudging him and he retorted,

"Don't I always look smart?" he said haughtily, and he smiled as she laughed.

"Of course, come on. We want a good place in line!" and she ran into the theater and Klaus followed her, not noticing the car that parked behind them.

Once inside, the two of them stood behind Quigley who was paying the lady for the tickets and Isadora and Duncan already ran off for the snacks.

"They really take this seriously." Cari said,

"Yea I know; it's almost creepy." Klaus whispered to her causing her to giggle.

"What?" Quigley asked,

"Oh, nothing." Klaus looked away from him causing the girl to laugh much more.

"Whatever then." And Quigley handed them their tickets and they followed him to search for seats. They took their spot at the row right next to the back and waited for Duncan and Isadora who came eventually, or more like in a matter of minutes with candies and popcorn. They sat down with Quigley in the isle, Duncan next to him snaking on a nacho, and Isadora next to Klaus who sat next to Cari who was on the edge.

"Let the movie begin." Duncan said warily, and Cari whispered,

"Bring it on." And the room went dark. For all five, this was going to be a long ride.

After a series of screams and dropping the popcorn and groping in order to feel safe, they left the movie with smile on their faces.

"You should have see you face Duncan! You almost wet your pants!" Isadora laughed,

"Well you nearly broke my arm!" he retorted, trying to move his bruised hand. Cari's laughed and looked at the store next to the theater.

"Oh, look guys, a Chocolate Lover's Shop!" She stepped into the street, not hearing Klaus's warning to stop before-

"Oh MY GOD!" Cari froze as a car came slamming straight over her, and Klaus tried to cover his eyes, but he wasn't quick enough. He gasped and his eyes were as wide as all the other's when he recognized the driver.

"Oops!" the man yelled out the window of his rickety old car, his bald spot gleaming,

"OLAF! NO!" Duncan wailed, and Klaus fell to his knees and crawled over and pulled Cari into his lap. Quigley was fumbling with his cell phone as he attempted to call 991, finding his fingers too large to his the little light-up buttons.

"Cari?" Klaus's bottom lip quivered. Blood covered her whole entire face, and her eyes were closed. She was brutally mangled, but Klaus could still see the rise of her chest. _She's breathing…_

"Klaus is she ok?!" Isadora covered her mouth and with one look at her maimed body, she stepped back into Duncan who hugged her gently, mumbling everything was ok over and over.

"We need help! Our friend has been hit!" Quigley paced, his hand frequently going to his hair in frustration, "NO, GET AN AMBULANCE NOW!" HE yelled in the phone, and Klaus rubbed a finger on her face, gently calling her name.

"Wake up…please…" tears ran down his face when he said this and Quigley threw his cell phone into the ground smashing it.

"THEY PUT ME ON DAMN HOLD!"

"Pick her up and carry her to the Hospital!" Duncan yelled, and people began to stop and watch, wondering what just happened.

"The Hospital is five miles away!" Isadora wailed through tears and Duncan yelled back,

"What else can we do?!"

Klaus slowly picked up the battered body and began to carry down the street.

"Klaus, let me help!" Quigley said.

"No!" he said harshly, "Just...Just go home…" and the Quagmire Triplets just stared in shock as he walked away from the scene. Klaus's face was covered with tears just like his hands were covered with blood, figuratively, and literally. _It's my fault…it's my entire fault. No…No…NO…errragh…_Klaus's thinking became absurd as he walked, brushing harshly into others. Those same others who stared in shock.

"I'll get you…I swear I will." Klaus's eyes were dead ahead as he said this as his vision went red from rage.

"Just you wait Olaf…just you wait."

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I just got done making Christmas Gumbo! YAY! And Sweet Potato PIE and Sugar Roasted Peanuts! And cinnamon sticks, ooh yes. The Spirit of Christmas. It is 12:20 in the morning…I am...DEDICATED! Merry Christmas and to all a Good night…and review! No Flames today! Peace to the World!  
**


	5. Week Of Torture

**I don't own ASOUE! Lemony does, but I do own this cute little puppy…she's so small and FLUFFY! And I own Bri, Cari and BEN! And William Burgess, the prick.**

**A/N: I actually…got …tears running down my face…I got 13 reviews…just two more…and I will jump with joy…Christmas has been made! Thanks people! Now what happens…is coming up! Plus…if any of you want that Liam Aiken Sketch…I could send it to you if you email me. My Late Christmas Present!

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Week of Torture

Klaus was still sitting in that chair beside her bed in the hospital. It's been two days already and she still hasn't woken up. _Cari…_

A knock came at the door and Klaus didn't even flinch as it opened and a doctor came inside.

"Son," he placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder and he seethed, "You have to go home now. It's Monday…you have school." And Klaus jerked away from him,

"GERROFF ME!" he growled, his eyes shown pure hatred, and the doctor stepped back, "I don't have to listen to ANY of you! You HEAR ME!"

"Oh my god! He's lost it! SECURITY!" The doctor yelped running out of the room shouting obscenities at him. Seeing no one, he sat back down and rested his head on the stiff bed Cari resided on.

"Wake up…" He mumbled over and over. _I shouldn't have messed with something good…never mess with something good…_ "Or you'll ruin it."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Several men were surrounding him, and Klaus cried freely,

"Let me be."

"Get him!" The jumped him at once and the bed slid to the side from the force applied to it. The knocked him to the ground and grabbed his appendages as he struggled. Klaus kept a firm grip on Cari's seemingly lifeless hand.

"No!" it was still stained with blood, he hadn't cleaned them. He hadn't done anything. "Cari!" put his grip slipped as they pulled him aggressively out, as his shouts and cries grew louder and maddened. And once they reached the door, they threw him in the lawn of the Hospital, and he rolled until his momentum failed him. He gripped the grass, his teeth bared,

"Cari…"

"Klaus." And looked back, it was his sisters, Violet and Sunny, in the car the refused to take that day. "…" The eldest had a look of worry on her face as she stepped closer to his mentally battered form. "Klaus…"

"Why, Violet…?" Klaus asked; his eyes flushed with tears, "why?" he whispered and she engulfed him in a hug.

"It's…going to be ok."

"Does Ben?"

"No. He thought she was with us…I didn't know where you were!" her eyes shifted from side to side as she thought back, "The Quagmires…they told me. I assumed you were with them…but-" she stopped and helped Klaus up and into the car.

"Violet…"

"Just rest." And Sunny turned in the front seat to look at him softly. She watched Klaus's weary hazel eyes droop until she couldn't see the white of his eye. Klaus slumped to the side and fell on the cushion, welcoming sleep that he neglected for two days and one night.

* * *

Violet stepped out of the car and looked in Klaus's window, taking a good look at him. _His clothes…_they were stained with it. With blood. She stepped back and ran up the porch of the Avaren's house. She knocked on the door and Ben answered, 

"Ben, your sister…" She panted and her stomach turned as Ben's face went from cheery to serious. "She's in the hospital." And the tea he was holding hit the ground with a soundless thud.

"HOW!? When?!" He yelled and Bri hung off one of the railings, listening intently.

"She was hit by a car!" She said and looked back at the car, "Klaus tried, he really did…"

Ben grabbed his own hair and clenched his fingers around his head,

"Hospital…hospital…"

"This happened on Saturday…"

"VIOLET! HE'S AWAKE!" Sunny yelled, slamming her door, and running away from the car,

"OLAF!" a bloodied hand ran down the window as he screamed. Ben's eyes widened.

"Olaf?" Violet thought, _He hit her? Olaf…ran Cari over?_ And she made a face, and Klaus made his way out of the car.

"How did he get out?!" Sunny was clinging to Ben's leg now since he was taller than Klaus and this made her feel a little bit safer. Klaus began stalking up the lawn,

"Cari…Ca…ri…" and he dropped to the ground, still sleeping. All their faces were shocked.

"Sleepwalk?" Bri asked, and Ben nodded slowly, "Maybe…you all should go, I'm going to the hospital."

"Don't mention Klaus… they threw him out."

"Either he's crazy or dedicated. Right now, I'm leaning on crazy." Ben said, grabbing his coat and pulling Bri's arm, "Go get in big brother's car." And she nodded, running past Klaus and jumping in the car that was on the side of the road.

"He's a bit…out of it." Violet ran over to Klaus who groaned as she tried to lift him.

"Dead weight?" Ben asked, and attempted to help. With a bit of difficulty, they got him in the back seat, and closed the door.

"I'm sorry." Violet said,

"Thanks for telling…" Ben said walking away, "But I have to see Cari." And Violet sighed and sat in the car.

"Where's Sunny…?" Ben sat in the car and realized, "Sunny…"

"Can I stay with Bri!? Please!?"

"Go back to Violet." He said and Sunny jumped out of the car, and ran back to the other one. The Baudelaires drove home as soon as Sunny got in. Tomorrow was going to be wretched for Klaus.

* * *

The next day, Klaus was going to school. He looked horrifying. His eyes were swollen from tears, his mouth was clenched tight, and if it was ever opened, his teeth would be bared like that of a wounded animal fighting to the bitter end. His hair was messy and his shirt was disheveled. Klaus pushed past anyone in the hall to get to his locker. 

"Watch where you're going!" a bystander said and Klaus glared at her, and she gasped.

"Klaus, stop!" Duncan grabbed his arm, and Klaus turned. The triplets were standing there, all worried for their best friend.

"Is she ok?" Isadora asked, biting her bottom lip nervously,

"I wouldn't know. They threw me out on Monday." And Klaus continued to open his locker, and once open he pulled out his things and walked off for class.

"Be safe." Quigley yelled at him and Klaus turned the corner for Language.

"Where were you yesterday, _Klaus Baudelaire_." Mr. Ripley asked, and Klaus answered,

"With Cari."

"What would cause you to miss a whole day of school to see Miss Avaren?" he asked, and Klaus didn't answer. He just sat down in the back of the class and sulked. Mr. Ripley glanced at Klaus as his head hit the counter in front of him. The Bell rang and young adults flooded into the class.

"Today, one of our students is missing." Mr. Ripley said bluntly, "Miss Avaren was hit by a car." And Klaus felt his heart constrict, and a student chuckled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Klaus asked,

"It was just funny the way he said it." It was William Burgess. Klaus looked at him, and William just turned back to the board, and Klaus resisted the urge to go to William's seat and strangle him to death.

"Today we are working on Ancient Rome's language." Klaus groaned and covered his ears. "This also brings us to astrology."

Why…why…why… 

"Does anyone know the planet that is the twin of the Earth?" And Mr. Ripley turned, drawing the planets on the board. Klaus stood up angrily and stalked out of the room.

Why…not me? 

"I do sir, Its Venus!"

* * *

The other days of the week droned on slowly, and Klaus was going insane. 

"Klaus, we're going to the hospital." Violet poked her head into his room. Klaus looked up at her, he looked vacant and void. He was so vulnerable.

"To see Cari?" and Violet nodded and held out her hand, pulling her hair behind her ear with the other. Klaus reached out ad took her hand and allowed her to take him to the car. It wasn't that long of a drive, but it seemed like years for Klaus as he stared at the trees, tree after tree pass by. They stopped in the parking lot before Klaus spoke,

"Violet…Thank you." He finally smiled at her and she felt her heart warm.

"You're Welcome." And she stepped out of the car with him, and walked to the front desk.

"Uh, we are here to see Miss Cari Avaren." And the frail woman at the desk looked up at her, her glasses hanging off her face. Klaus turned around, looking towards the door; his eyes kept looking gat the hallway he needed to go down.

"She's that way, down the hall, up the stairs to the 6th floor, and it's on the left, room number 369." And she pointed and Violet hooked her arm with Klaus's, pulling him down the hallway. They walked up each stair and made it to her room.

Klaus took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Cari?" He looked in and her face turned to him,

"Klaus?" She answered, and Klaus burst in the room and took her in his arms gently.

"Don't leave me like that…ever again…" Klaus murmured in her ear, and Cari's smiled and hugged him back.

"You drove him mad, you know." Violet was leaning in the doorway. Cari looked at her and back to his cheek,

"I'm…sorry." And Klaus let her go, her face was still bruised, and her arm had healed up pretty nicely.

"Quigley told me that he carried you here for five miles." She stepped in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's true." Klaus reassured Cari and she smiled, leaning back. "How long have you been awake?"

"Three Hours. They said I was in a coma. They didn't think I'd make it."

"You can't trust doctors." Klaus said, smiling at her.

"Now back to who ran you over." Violet started, "We have to tell you who Count Olaf is. Then I can tell you how he got out."

"Olaf?"

"He's a maniac. He's after the Baudelaire fortune that Violet inherited two years ago. He's haunted us for…six whole years." Klaus shook his head in disbelief.

"Olaf was so obsessed with getting our money, he hung Sunny from a thirty-foot tower so I would marry him, when I was fourteen." Violet added, and Cari gave a disgusted look.

"He's a pervert?" Cari gave them a weird look as if to say, 'you can't be serious'.

"No, a Madman." Klaus said then looked towards Violet. "And how did he get out? You could at least tell me that." Violet stood and stood by the door,

"Well, this is where it gets weird. Someone released him. Not bailed out, but…something happened in that prison that could blow a 2 foot thick concrete wall to blow out."

"His Troupe!" Klaus stood up, "You and your family need to stay with us. The cant come anywhere near our land." He gripped Cari's shoulders.

"I don't know if I can go!" Cari whispered,

"We'll get you out."

"How?"

"I got your brother's permission." She held up a sheet of paper.

"Ok…you thought ahead." Klaus said slowly.

"Come on, they are already at our house." _Finally the torture is over…_Klaus thought as he grabbed his large coat and covered Cari with it. He pulled her up bridal style as not to hurt her and began to carry her out of the room.

* * *

**YAY! A deed is done, and I am happy…my chapters just keep getting longer…hmm, that's a good thing right? Thanks to all the FAITHFUL READERS! CHRISTMAS IS GREAT! YAY!!!! Just email me for the pic, and u'll get it. Peace to the world!  
**


	6. The Walk By

**I don't own ASOUE…that's such a funny word, don't you think? Heh. But I do own the book Klaus reads…don't go looking for it. Its my imaginary book… Therefore…don't go stealing it! I had to make this stuff up…its MINE! :P**

**A/N: I'm getting a lot of emails…and I'm almost at twenty reviews…I'm hoping I reach twenty while I'm writing this story. I'm eating sugar puffs, and I'm letting my fingers type away, no matter how much my...shoulder hurts. Oh, yes, and the Cari broke more than just her arm, she broke her leg, and she fractured a rib. I was just lazy. Sorry. Oh yes, I based it on what I know…so both. The Movie and the Books. With no more questions…lets continue with the STORY!

* * *

**

­­­

Chapter 6 The Walk By

"Klaus, take her upstairs to my room, she's staying in there." Violet set the keys in another one of her inventions and he nodded, closing the door with his left foot and started for the stairs.

"Am I hurting you?" Klaus asked, and Cari winced,

"It's…just a pinch."

"I'm sorry." He walked into Violet's room and set her on the separate bed that his sister set out already.

"It's ok…and thanks…Klaus." She smiled and yawned faintly.

"Go ahead and rest." Klaus said and he walked to the door and waved at her, but she was already asleep. He sighed happily and walked out of the room to be confronted with Ben.

"Oh, Ben. It's you." Klaus gasped and Ben slammed his fist on the wood behind him, barring Klaus to the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" he seethed and Klaus answered,

"What- Ben? What are you talking about?" and Ben hit the wall again and Klaus saw his arm shake with fury.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister…" He growled, and pushed his way into the room, "Cari…" Ben said gently, and Klaus ran down the stairs, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Violet!" Klaus panted, and Violet looked up, "I believe Ben has gone mad."

"You would be like that too if someone wanted to go out with Sunny."

"I don't…want to go out…with Cari. She is my friend." Klaus said with his eyes closed and his breathing was deep. _Do I?_

"Sure you don't." She said sarcastically, returning to her newspaper. Klaus shook his head and applied his glasses. He was going to read a book, and that book would make him feel better. Klaus went to his room, which had another bed in there.

"What the…" and Klaus looked around, Ben's shirt…Ben's shirt…his pants…_Oh, God I'm not sharing._ Klaus looked like he could cry of he could blow up on anyone.

"Mr. Klaus!" Bri was standing behind him; Klaus turned rigidly, staring at the little girl. _Who…is she to walk…_Klaus's face grew soft. _She's so cute…_ and that's when he realized his mistake,

"RUGBY TACKLE!" And Klaus was knocked to the floor by two miniature kids and his spectacles skid on the floor under his bed, never to be found again.

"Son of a…" He laid his head on the floor as the girls hit him with their small hands.

"Kill the monster!" Sunny giggled, and Bri laughed. And just as he thought his life couldn't get any worse, Bri went and punched him in the –

"HOOOOLY FRUIT CAKES!" Klaus instantly rolled into fetal position on his side as tears threatened to fall.

"We killed him! Lets get Ben!" Sunny pulled Bri out of the room and Klaus just groaned inwardly. _Just my luck…_Klaus growled and attempted to stand, stumbling a bit,

"Ow, ow, ow…" he muttered, slipping on Ben's pants. Klaus came crashing on his chin and his right palm, helping release the stress on his jaw. With his left hand, he grabbed his glasses, applied them again and stood harshly. It has only been twenty minutes and he had already managed to get his blood boiling.

Klaus made his way to the private library, and after shutting the door; he stood by the wall, looking for a good book to read. His fingers lingered on the spines of the books as his eyes read for a title that seemed interesting. He silently pulled out three books and stacked them next to his couch, and he took his spot. Picking up the top one, he read the title,

The Walk By

He flicked through the pages then when back to the first page, the dedication page. _To My Love, Helene Gaines?_ Klaus wondered slightly who this was, but not lingering on it like he usually would; Klaus turned the page and began reading out loud.

"Today is the 5th of December. The snow covered the ground like powered wigs upon the head of judges. If one looked closely enough on the walk by, they could see the rabbits plow through the ice and slush, hurrying home to rest their large paws. But the reason I am out in this cold, yet beautiful weather is to find my love. The most extraordinary woman in the world. She wasn't the most beautiful…various woman I have been with were much more lovely to gaze at, but this woman was different. She was purity, the untainted form of a woman, the type of woman to love…not to bed and leave." Klaus raised his eyebrow and looked at that line again. He reread it out loud when he heard a voice.

"So now you're a romantic?" Klaus looked up from his book and was stunned and horrified by what he saw.

"Cari! Not without crutches! Why are you up!? You could've died!" He was rushing his way toward her and she giggled,

"No, I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Well, I'm not." Klaus picked her up gently and placed her on the couch to lie down. "How did you get to this wing, anyway?"

"I walked." She said bluntly and Klaus rolled his eyes,

"You walked?! Violet's room is on the east wing! This is the west wing!" Klaus kneeled next to her and checked her legs.

"Klaus, I'm fine. Seriously." She coughed lightly, and his face showed nothing but worry and heartache.

"You _are_ trying to kill me with worry…" Klaus chuckled and Cari smiled,

"No…I just wanted to get away from Ben and his constant rambling." Cari sighed, "I didn't get any sleep when you left…because of him." Klaus looked at her hesitantly,

"You should go, your brother-"

"I just want you to read to me. My father did that for me when I was little." She looked to the side, and Klaus kept his eyes on her, searching for any lies.

"Ok. I'll read." Klaus sat on the edge of the couch and put a pillow on between his leg and her head so she could lean on it. He watched her hair fall off the side of the couch as she looked to the side. Klaus picked up the book that he dropped on the floor in his scramble to help out the injured girl who is currently next to him. He turned to the page and then opened his mouth,

"This woman…" he looked at Cari again and continued, "her name was Celeste. Celeste Forbes. I once met this woman in a church; I was there to confess my sins to the Father. I walked to the confession room not noticing the woman under her drapes and roses in the walk by. I told the Father I had just slain a man, the very same man who had slaughtered my brother, Augustus. Everything I had done, I had felt being lifted of my shoulders as he reassured me that the lord loved me. That I was one of his children, and believe me, I have heard this plenty a time. And I nodded, and gave my peace. Stepping out of the box, I looked into the seats and there she sat." Klaus licked his finger and turned the page, glancing at Cari, before starting again.

"In this walk by…I stopped. I was in awe of something, It might have been the bruise on her left cheek, or the way her lip with torn with such…such brutality. Who had done this to such a woman, I asked myself. Before I even knew what I was doing, and reached out for the woman and she let her hood drop. Her hair was a silky black, and it had lost it luster and only gave off a dull appearance, her nose was small but round, just like her rosy cheeks. Her face looked like it had been sculpted out of ice, and it amazed me that I was even giving her my time. 'Take my hand.' I said. 'I shall take you away from pain.' And she looked at me with her gray blue eyes, hesitant, like that of a squirrel in front of a chariot pulled by stallions." He turned the page once again and was he was confronted with a picture, which he passed without looking at it.

"Celeste looked away from me, everything else became interesting, and she sighed to herself. Her bosom rose with each heavy sigh and breath she made. I dropped my hand in embarrassment from rejection. She had rejected me…but then it was my time to be shocked, she held her hand to me, Celeste held out her hand. 'Come with me.' She said; her voice was laced with sincerity as I took her hand." Klaus stopped and looked at Cari as her eyes were closed. Something was wrong though, Klaus felt it. He looked closely and he saw the warm tears pouring out from under her closed eyelids.

"Cari?" Klaus kneeled on the floor next to her, and he heard her breath hitch in her throat. With his thumb and index fingers, he gently turned her head to face him. "Cari, look at me."

Cari slowly opened her eyes and green met a mixture of brown, green, hints of blue.

"I miss him…" she sniffled, her eyes wavering as a more tears threatened to fall. Klaus's eyes blinked slowly.

"Your father…how did he die?" Klaus didn't want to know at all, and his stomach twisted as tears fell once again.

"A fire." Klaus closed his eyes, tears begging to fall. "Cari…" Klaus looked at her again and her eyes were blurred with tears. _It was Olaf? Or was it…Cari? It's ok…_ Klaus said with his eyes and silence as she cried softly. Klaus looked at the doorway, which was still open, he had the feeling he was being watched, but not wanting to leave Cari, he didn't.

Klaus then moved his hand so it cupped her tear-stained cheek. Cari stared into his eyes again before she felt his lips against hers. _A Moment…a moment…_Cari thought as her eyes widened and closed as she pressed against his kiss.

_I only want to help…to help…to be there for you…_Klaus wanted nothing more than to hold out his hand and help her, to be the one to save her. Cari's hand brushed his defined cheek and slid into his curly locks, down to his neck.

"Klaus…" she broke away and his eyes were slightly closed still as he looked into her eyes,

"I-I'm sorry…I…" And Klaus looked down.

"Sit with me." She said, patting the couch side and he listened sitting by her as she attempted to sit up. He didn't want to touch her, he was afraid…afraid he might do that again, that he might anger her. _Don't mess with something good_…rang in his mind, and he closed his eyes violently. Cari settled with her back against his shoulder and chest and her wounded leg out on the couch. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, not as much to hurt her, but as much to let her know he's there.

"Cari?"

"Shh…stay with me…like this…" and she leaned her head to the side and Klaus rested his chin in the crook of her neck. He could feel her warmth, smell her scent…that of ripe cherries. Most of all, he could hear her heartbeat, that slow but steady rhythm. Cari's fingers trailed on his broad hands, drawing tiny circles as she listened to him breathe.

"Look at them." Violet whispered to Ben who wanted to smile, but knew not to.

"It looks true, doesn't it?" He whispered back and Violet leaned on the wall,

"Looks? That's true, my friend." And Ben looked at her with that protective brother look. "Don't give me that look." Violet swatted playfully at his chest and he peeked back in. Ben took a sip of his tea that seeming came out of nowhere like it usually does and looked at Violet.

"Want some?"

"Why not." She took his cup and sipped on the green tea, and sighed, savoring the flavor. Ben smiled at her,

"I meant from downstairs." And he took his cup back,

"Well you offered!" And she chuckled and Ben covered her mouth quickly. Klaus looked up from his nice spot and searched the room,

"Did you hear that?"

"Mmm? Hear what?" And Klaus looked at the door and replied,

"Nothing." But he kept looking at the door until Cari got his attention with a giggle,

"Trust me…and stay." And Klaus didn't object and leaned back, letting her lay against his broad chest. She was comfortable in his arms and he spoke, his voice making his chest vibrate,

"I trust you, Cari. I trust you." He sighed against her neck. Cari nodded and drew circles on his hands again.

What they didn't notice was on the book on the floor. The picture Klaus hadn't bothered to look at. It was a black and white picture of a doubtful man taking the hand of Celeste on walk by.

Celeste was the man's sanctuary, just like Cari is the temple of Klaus. _Cari is my…sanctuary. My safe haven…_and they fell asleep on the couch, with the two eldest watching in the walk by.

* * *

**Ok, I hop you liked this one…it took a whole lot of Sugar Puffs…to get me all hyped up…now…I'm running out of IDEAS…I'm getting writers block and it isn't a pretty thing…believe me. I almost reached 20 in one day…but unfortunately…I only got 19, but I'm still HAPPY! At least I'm in the double digits! Review and I'll update! PEACE TO THE WORLD!**


	7. Convincing Oneself

**I don't own…ASOUE, but Lemony does, and this story might get that way…who knows.**

**A/N: I got some ideas…some good ones…thanks to reviewers…and…I will use some in the future…wiggles eyebrows and I will use some now…HEHEH! Complications, complications… Oh, and I hope you understood 'The Walk By'…and why it was there. It confused me when I wrote it…and realized what it meant later on cause of the sugar puffs.

* * *

**

Chapter 7 Convincing Oneself

It was a bright day for some reason in the town that the Baudelaires resided. Bri and Sunny were out on the front porch playing a game of Jenga without a care in the world as Violet watched them, a cup a tea in her right hand. Ben was upstairs, snoring lightly away in Klaus's room with his hand dangling off the side of his bed. It was dead quiet in the mansion…dead quiet for once.

Klaus was leaning on the couch armrest, Cari still sleeping with her back to him. His eyes were open, watching her ever feature, like the small crevice her mouth made as she slept. The way her eyes fluttered each time he took a single breath. She intrigued him to no end. He looked up at the ceiling, which was painted with naked angels, watching over the damned. Klaus bent his head towards Cari's ear and whispered.

"Cari, wake up…it's in the afternoon." Klaus could have smacked himself then. Her eyes flashed open and her heartbeat was rapid.

"Klaus?" Cari gasped slightly, "How long have you been awake?" she said slightly after.

"A couple of hours." He looked at the open door and the teacup that had been left there upside-down. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"What?" Cari looked at the doorway, seeing the cup. "…Someone was watching?!"

"I knew I heard something!" Klaus said and he pushed Cari up so he could stand and he picked her up bridal style.

"Klaus, I can walk!" she said defiantly,

"You can limp, and it'll make me worry to death, so just let me do this!" He said picking up the cup as he jogged out of the room with his bare feet making small sounds against the cool wooden floor.

"Be careful!" Cari yipped as he stumbled and Klaus held her closer.

"I'm trying!" He scrambled into Violet's room and set her on the bed and Cari laid there, gazing at Klaus. Sure she got there a whole lot faster with out him, but did he have to run her there is what she asked herself. "I'll be back!" Klaus said hurriedly as her pecked her cheek and ran out the room leaving Cari shocked to know end.

Klaus jumped down each stair and ran past the open door and skid and turned back.

"Why are you running?" Violet asked, taking a sip of her green tea,

"Don't give me that!" he chuckled to himself, "I was trying to get to you…since someone had forgotten their TEACUP!" And Violet gave him a funny look,

"That could have been Ben's." She said defiantly sticking out her tongue. He turned it to the side showing bright pink markings.

"I didn't know Ben wore pink lipstick…" He growled and Violet's jaw dropped. For the first time, he had caught her…at her own game.

"What's going on?" Bri asked, looking at the empty teacup.

"Uh, uh…" Violet looked at the teacup and made a gesture to cut it.

"Were you watching?!" _Now it can never go back to normal…_Klaus wanted to yell but he kept his voice soft, but demanding.

"Watching what?" a masculine voice startled Klaus, and he jumped, turning harshly to see Ben carefully rubbing his eye.

"…" Klaus opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

"Oh, yes. You and my sister." Ben stared at Klaus and he wanted to drop dead and die.

"Ben…" Violet warned, and Ben stopped and smiled at the two girls behind Klaus and Violet. Klaus brushed past Ben and he was stopped by Ben's death grip on his left shoulder.

"Let go!" Klaus tugged and Ben asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere I want to go in my own house! Now get off!" Klaus jerked away from Ben and Violet slapped the grown man in the back of his head.

"I told you to leave him alone!" she said and Ben retorted,

"I'm sorry, but him cuddling my sister isn't something I want to think about!" And Klaus ran up the stairs and found his way to Violet's room.

"What's going on down there?" Cari asked, she was sitting up and trying to peek out the window. Klaus gasped and ran to her to lay her back on the bed.

"Just lay down. You worry me so much…" Klaus pulled the blanket over her as she stared at him.

"You didn't answer." And Klaus pulled his shirt collar to the side to show a slight bruise coming on.

"Oh, he does this to all…and I mean all the guys I've been with." Cari sighed and rolled her eyes. "You should've seen what he did to Bri's little boyfriend Scott. Said he got pushed down the stairs. Real nasty fall."

"Ouch." Klaus pulled his collar back in place and just looked at her.

"Sooooo…" Cari looked back at him and Klaus interrupted abruptly.

"Will you go with me?"

"Go…with you? Where?" she raised an eyebrow and Klaus shook his head as he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks.

"No, no…will you…uh, be my girlfriend. That's what it means." And Cari goes just as bluntly as ever,

"Ohhhh…that's what Quigley said to me!?"

"What?!" Klaus said startled, "Quigley?! Quigley _Quagmire_?!" He stood,

"Yup. I didn't really…notice…but-"

"Quigley…this is going got be a problem." Klaus lifted a hand to his forehead and brushed it through his hair as he blew air out of his mouth in frustration.

"Well, there's always the chance of going out…in secret." Cari suggested and Klaus looked at her and smiled but it soon faded.

"How would we pull it off?"

"I know." She smirked.

* * *

Isadora was standing in the park with her brother Duncan waiting for the third to appear.

"Where is that stupid brother of mine?" Isadora placed a hand on her hip, and Duncan laughed,

"Probably crying."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear? Cari, you know. She turned him down." And Isadora gaped, her eyes going wide.

"His first turn down?!"

"Damn straight." Duncan laughed again. "There goes his streak of women."

"When did this happen?!"

"We were leaving the movie theater…you know. The bathroom? You all went to the bathroom." Duncan sat on a bench.

"I'm here." Quigley said as he sat down next to Duncan and sighed. Isadora glanced at him briefly and sighed. There goes their picnic.

"Have you checked on Cari in the Hospital?"

"She's out." Quigley answered to Duncan and he gave him a look.

"Quit joking."

"She's not at her house either." And Isadora looked away,

"How would you know where she lives?"

"Come on…her last name is Avaren. She's the only Avaren in this town." Quigley leaned back. He looked like a train wreck.

"Well…I'm going to check on Klaus or something. He looked…horrid." Isadora replied and began on her way with Duncan shouting out to her,

"Don't do anything I would do."

"I'm not that desperate!" she giggled and went on her way.

"I'm gone. Ice cream is a great stress food." Quigley said and left. Duncan sat there blinking, _Is it just me…or do I get the feeling…_and he stood and left for home with nothing else to do.

Quigley walked down the empty sidewalk toward the Ice Cream Parlor. He strutted in and sat at the front counter.

"Can I help you?" a female waitress asked, not looking at him.

"Chocolate cone." He said and waited for her to give him is order.

"Here." She handed it to him and watched him leave. Quigley took small licks of his cone and walked towards home.

"Wait! Mr. Quigley Quagmire!" And he turned to see none other than a panting Olaf. Without thinking, he instantly slammed his fist into his long nose.

"Oh, Jesus…I think I deserved that one…" he was checking his nose for blood, which he greatly found.

"You son of a-"

"Wait… I have something important to tell you…" He waved his hand as a gesture that Quigley didn't understand at the moment.

"I have nothing to do with the likes of you." Quigley spat and Olaf grinned cockily.

"But you do. I know where your precious Cari Avaren is." He said and Quigley's eyes widened.

"Where?!" He grabbed the old count's collar and shook him, instantly getting small amounts of blood on his black shirt.

"Calm down! Geez, first you have to do something for me." And Quigley stopped, _I shouldn't…I shouldn't…I…Cari…

* * *

_

Klaus grinned to himself,

"You're a genius!" and Cari smiled,

"Thank you, Mr. Baudelaire." She said haughtily and this caused Klaus to laugh hysterically.

"So, how's your leg?"

"Well…I don't know. I'm going to need some pain killers for it later." She said and Klaus gripped her leg slightly and she seethed,

"Still tender." He frowned and looked at her. And Cari changed the subject,

"So what is with my brother and Violet?" And Klaus paused and thought. _Something's going on? _He was utterly clueless to the fact something like that could actually be going on. This is Violet of all people they were discussing. She hasn't had a boyfriend since…ever?

"Uh…" Klaus gave her a apologetic look, "…something's…going on?"

"Well, dur." She stated, "They all always together. I mean…its like us."

"Then what about Sunny and Bri?!"

"For God's SAKE, they are kids!" she gasped and slapped Klaus's arm playfully.

"Klaus! Isadora is here to see you and Cari!" A voice came from the lower levels of the house.

"Coming!" Klaus smiled at Cari and muttered a 'be right back' and went down the stairs. He could see her from the top of the stairs, staring up at him.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked, _Just a couple of days ago, he was Mr. Misery, _but she kept her smile on as if she said it sarcastically.

"Uh, no apparent reason." He smiled at her and gave her a gently hug, "So you are here for?"

"I heard about Quigley." She looked up the stairs and saw Cari there. She didn't smile, she didn't wave; she just stared.

"Uh…come again?" Klaus was never a good actor as he followed her gaze and freaked out as he usually does.

"Oh, that's right…Cari is her as Violet said." And she glanced back at Klaus. _Why is she giving me that look?_ And Klaus looked back to Cari and told her to go back in her room and lay down. But as usual, she didn't listen.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit off." Klaus went for the stairs to lead personally put Cari to bed.

"I'm fine, just dandy." She said angrily. Klaus stopped and looked at her.

"Isadora…" He heard that anger and he gave her a scared look,

"Quigley is a living dump because of her." Isadora pointed at Cari and she gasped,

"I didn't understand him!"

"Leave her out of this! She just got hit by a car!"

"Oh, drop it! That was a week ago!" and Violet stuck her head inside,

"Excuse me, but keep it down, I'm talking to Ben. Oh, hey Quigley."

Klaus's eyes widened. He suddenly had a bad feeling, and when he had that feeling, it usually led to something…unfortunate.

"Hey." Klaus could hear Quigley's voice, it sounded a bit agitated and hurt.

"And you are?" Ben started.

"Klaus, drop that girl and things will go to normal again!" Isadora tried to convince him but Klaus was halfway up the stairs going to Cari. _I don't want normal…normal is unfortunate…I want change!_

"Cari, get in the room!" And she saw Quigley's head pop in as Klaus pulled her in the room and shut the door.

"Oh, now you are hiding her from me?" Quigley laughed, and Isadora stared up the stairs. Klaus locked her in the room and turned,

"No, she needs to lay down. Why are you all here in the first place?!" Isadora turned to leave,

"I was just leaving…think about it Klaus." And she left without warning. Ben was standing behind Quigley, and for some reason, he didn't look so happy that this young man was asking about his little sister.

"I'm here for Cari!"

"The hell you are!" Ben yelled and Violet stepped inside behind Quigley.

"You know what happened. She needs to stay here."

"She rejected me!" Quigley yelled and Violet jumped. Ben's eyes grew darker and Klaus came down the stairs and stood in front of Quigley.

"Why are you here?" he asked again. Quigley's face contorted slowly, and Klaus kept his eyes on him.

"To get you out of the way." He lifted a gun that just came out of his shirt to Klaus's nose and he jumped back.

"Agh!" Ben lashed out at Quigley's shoulder causing the gun to go off in the corner of the ceiling and Klaus reacted with a burst of fury.

"You tried to SHOOT ME?!" He yelled, and he could hear Cari's frustrated cries from Violet's room and Violet was stunned.

"You tried to SHOOT ME!" Klaus's rage caught up to him so fast, it shot through his arms as he found himself pulling Quigley to the floor harshly.

"Klaus! STOP!" Violet yelled, her hand over her mouth,

"YOU BASTARD!" Klaus's fingers were tangled around Quigley's bare neck as he attempted to choke the life out of him. Ben detached the gun from the boy's hand by stepping on it more or less. And Violet picked it up quickly and put the safety on it as Ben pulled the livid Klaus off of him.

Quigley rolled into fetal position, coughing and wheezing, desperately trying to grasp the air. Ben was struggling with Klaus as he told him to stop,

"She isn't yours! SHE WON'T BE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Klaus gnashed his teeth at him and snarled.

"Calm DOWN!" Ben shook him until his anger subsided and his breathing was heavy. Klaus mumbled obscenities as tears ran down his face.

"Why, Quigley?! Why!?" Violet grasped his hair and his neck was already bluing.

"Oh…" He groaned and she tugged harshly,

"TELL ME!"

"Olaf…Olaf…" he coughed, regaining his air as Ben placed Klaus down. "He wanted…you all dead…and I wanted Cari."

"Violet!!! Bri was taken by a fat man who looked like a lady…or something!" Sunny yipped and Ben turned,

"A distraction!" He yelled and kicked Quigley in the ribs, surely cracking one. "You dirty _bastard_!"

"We've been through this before…we can get her back." Violet was panicking. Klaus shook his head and climbed the stairs,

"Cari." He opened the door, and she embraced him,

"Where are you hurt?!" Cari said as she frantically searched him and he looked at her with the most painstaking face.

"They took Bri." And her face dropped.

"W-what?!" she stuttered, "Is this his fault?!" _No it's mine!_ "Oh, god…oh…bloody hell…oh…" she gripped her head.

"Can my life get any worse?!" Klaus yelled and Violet began to tie her hair up.

"I got a plan!" and Klaus gave her a look of gratitude. _It's already clearing up._ Klaus rested his head ontop of Cari's as she began to speak.

* * *

**Holy…crap…I just had writers block…a New Years party…and a cool sleepover at the same time… and I ran out of suga puffs on the 6th page in Microsoft word… there goes my sugar…well I apologize for taking so long, and its finally done and it's a sweet…9 pages…hehehehe…I'm proud. Well ENJOY!**

**Bri-chan!  
**


End file.
